Rory Flanagan
'Rory Flanagan '''is a character on the Fox TV show ''Glee. He is currently a sophomore at William McKinley High School. He is an Irish exchange student, currently residing with Brittany Pierce's family. He is introduced in the fourth episode of the third season of Glee, entitled Pot O' Gold. He is currently a part of the New Directions. Rory is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Rory makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with an accent, who has been living with Brittany (whom he appears to have a crush on) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog song Bein' Green. Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun and "grant" Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after she gets three wishes fulfilled, she will let him into her "Pot of gold". Brittany's first wish is to get a Lucky Charms box of cereal with only marshmallows. Rory is later in an empty classroom sorting thorough 3 boxes of Lucky Charms cereal for marshmallows. For Brittany's second wish, she wants Lord Tubbington, her cat, to poop chocolate bars. Rory sneaks into Brittany's room and places chocolate bars into Lord Tubbington's litter box. Brittany walks in as Rory finishes settling the candy in the box. Brittany asks how he got into her room and Rory responds, "I just blinked." Brittany finds the chocolate bars, and, delighted, she splits it in half and she and Rory enjoy it together. Brittany's last wish was never made since Finn told her to "grow up" and she no longer believed in leprechauns. Rory admires Finn, whom he recognizes from an online video of him kissing Rachel at last year's Nationals. Rory soon manages to awkwardly befriend Finn. Afraid that he will steal Brittany, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany. After being saved by Finn from the bullies, Rory follows him and joins New Directions, singing Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-received, Rachel even describing it as "magical", although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. In The First Time, Rory is seen playing Indio in West Side Story; his accent made him quite distinctive - Coach Beiste, one of the directors, remarked that she had to work hard with him. In Mash Off, he was walking in the halls with Finn and they see Santana. Rory tried to help Finn get back at Santana for trashtalking him, but Santana only said "that is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany agreed. Finn let Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams to prepare him for Sectionals although Rory felt he wasn't ready for that "honor". Along with the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones, he took part in the dodgeball game. He was eventually ganged up on by Santana and the Troubletones, and they threw dodgeballs at him causing his nose to bleed, but he was saved by Kurt. Later, Rory stood up for Finn when Santana called him names. In I Kissed a Girl, he makes brief appearances during the New Directions' girl's performance of I Kissed a Girl and also during Santana's Constant Craving. He is seen shocked when Rachel announced she stuffed the ballot box in Kurt's favor and is banned from competing in Sectionals. In Hold on to Sixteen, he seems to enjoy Sam's Red Solo Cup performance with the rest of New Directions' members. Then, he practices choreography with the New Directions for Sectionals. When Puck says they need more girls in order to win, he agrees and make a brief comment about the situation which leads to Sam's idea of using the boys' "sex appeal" in their choreography. He then goes on to actually perform with the New Directions at Sectionals and makes a few appearances as a back-up dancer. During Glee club's performance of We Are Young, Brittany and Rory are shown to be hugging and being friendly with each other. However, it is not known if they are have rebuilt their friendship and are back to being friends. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory reveals that he is homesick, especially after his mother is now unable to come visit him over Christmas. He sings Blue Christmas and dedicates it to his family and 'the King', meaning Elvis. Sam invites him to spend Christmas with his family as he can relate to Rory spending time away from his. After Artie reveals what his Christmas special is going to be about, Sam says he doesn't want to have a part in it as he doesn't agree with not showing the sad and melancholy side of Christmas, he asks Rory to leave with him but he replies with "I should memorize my part Sam." after seeing all the expectant faces of the other glee members. This reply makes Sam leave disappointed as he had expected Rory to understand his point of view of Christmas, especially as they had formed a bond over similar isolated feelings. During the special, Rory is supposed to read 'Frosty the Snowman' but ends up reading verses from the Bible about the birth of Jesus, revealing the true meaning of Christmas through his eyes. |thumb]] The reading urges the New Directions to not turn away from the sad and forlorn parts of Christmas and thus they show up at the homeless shelter to give a performance. During the song Rory is revealed to be reading to a group children. At the end of the episode Sam and Rory are collecting money for the Salvation Army, he asks Sam to be his Valentine's Day sponsor. Sam agrees, as long as Rory helps him with his impersonations. ''|thumb]] {C}In Yes/No, Rory is with the New Directions boys as Sam sings ''Summer Nights and has two lines in this song. Besides this, Rory has very little time on screen. He is show walking down a hallway and grinning at Becky whilst she is thinking about boys who could be her boyfriend and Becky turns Rory down in her head saying he grins too much. He is later seen in the swimming pool performing We Found Love ''along with the rest of New Directions. In Michael, Rory is seen dancing to ''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. He is next seen in the choir then seen dancing during'' Bad. He is seen again when the New Directions find out the Warblers ]]stole their setlist. He is last seen singing and dancing to Black or White.'' In The Spanish Teacher , Rory is seen dancing throughout the performance of Sexy and I Know It. He is then later seen watching Mercedes performance of Don't Wanna Lose You, and he then helps backup Sam in Bamboleo/Hero. Next, he appears when Coach Beiste is instructing the boys about the importance of cleaning their jockstraps and she uses Emma's pamphlets to help explain the concept to him and the other boys. His final appearance of the episode is him watching both David Martinez and Will perform, and seems to enjoy both of their songs. In Heart, Rory makes his intention clear to take Sugar as his date to "Sugar Shack", clashing with Artie who had intended to to the same. Sugar herself can't decide which one to date, so Rory (just as Artie) tries to win her for himself. He makes her several presents over the course of the next day. At first he gives her a pack of heart-shaped sweets. Next, he presents her with a heart-shaped pillow embroidered with "Be Mine". Sugar, however, is more impressed by Artie's gift this time. At last, he gives her a living puppy, about which Sugar seems to be more happy than about Artie's toy-puppy. He, however, seems to lose her again when Artie dedicates a song to Sugar. Rory decides to fight back in the same manner. He sings Home for Sugar, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year, and also how much he misses his family. He then asks Sugar to be his Valentine, which she accepts, as she feels pity. They can be seen tightly embraced at Sugar's party on Valentine's day. Sugar expresses that she is going to miss Rory once he is deported. Rory awkwardly tells her not to worry about it, implying that he lied about getting deported. To this, she suggests that her father buys Ireland for him to stay. But he isn't going to be deported. In On My Way, Mr. Schuester brings peanut butter for Rory to eat because he has never tried it before. Rory says that it is the best thing that he had ever tasted. When Mr. Schuester asks everyone what they are looking forward to in the future, Rory says that he is looking forward to winning Regionals. Later he is seen dancing to Fly/I Believe I Can Fly with the rest of New Directions and he is seen standing on the balcony with Finn during Here's To Us. In Big Brother, Rory is seen in the choir room during several occasions, for example, he is seen when Quinn and Artie are singing I'm Still Standing, and he attends all of the acting classes hosted by Cooper. During a conversation with Cooper, Rory asks if he has ever asked George Clooney, to which he responds that he hasn't, and both of them then get a picture together. He is seen next at Six Flags. Only weird thing is: In the song Up Up Up when the New Directions (minusArtie and Quinn) are in the rollercoaster he's not sitting next to Sugar but next to someone we don't know. Kurt is sitting next to Sugar in Six Flags. It is shown him and Sugar are still an item, due to the fact he constantly had his arm around her throughout the episode. Relationships Brittany Pierce Main article: Brittany-Rory Relationship Brittany's family is Rory's host family during his stay in America. Brittany, at first, thinks that Rory is a leprechaun, and asks him to grant her three wishes. He tries to make these wishes happen, because he hopes that she will sleep with him as a reward. However, before Rory can make all the things Brittany wishes happen, Santana convinces Brittany that Rory is only pretending to be a leprechaun, which leads to Rory ultimately being rejected by her. Sugar Motta Main article: Sugar-Rory Relationship '' In Heart, Rory announces that he plans to make Sugar his valentine's date for her own party, taking himself on with Artie who has a crush on Sugar himself. After he and Artie try to outmatch each other several times, Rory moans how much he misses his family, but how he's sad that he won't be able to spend the rest of his schooldays at McKinley. Sugar then feels really sorry for him and becomes his girlfriend, though, unbeknownst to Sugar, the whole thing was just a ploy. Songs Solos Season Three: Bg2.png|Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold)|link=Bein' Green Tcoy.jpeg|Take Care of Yourself (Pot O' Gold)|link=Take Care of Yourself RoryBC.png|Blue Christmas ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Blue Christmas H1.png|Home (Heart)|link=Home (Michael Bublé) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *His portrayer, Damian McGinty, won seven episodes on Glee as his reward for co-winning (with Samuel Larsen) The Glee Project. **His contract has since been extended, possibly until the end of the season. *He lives with Brittany's family. *Brittany said she didn't understand Rory because she think he didn't speak English. However, it is unclear whether it was a joke or a fact. *Santana insults Rory's insult to her by saying she doesn't understand his accent. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn, he can be seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved. *Will never say that U2 is overrated, even when being threatened to do so. *He and Blaine Anderson are the only male members of New Directions to have not been on the Football Team. *He, Sugar, and Brittany are the only members of New Directions to have not been slushied on screen. *Since he and Joe Hart are both sophomore. One of them is the youngest members of the New Direction. (Sugar Motta might be a candidate for this position as well since her grade level is unclear) *Rory in Irish means famous ruler or red (Red is Damian McGinty's favorite color), though Rory usually wears the color green. *He is the only member of New Directions that has never lost a competition. *He and Joe are the only current members never to have a solo part or a solo song at a competition. *He is usually seen wearing a wallet chain on his jeans and clashing shirts tucked into his trousers. *He wears a lot of hair gel. *He's implied to be Catholic after mentioning that he goes to Mass in Pot O' Gold, and after reading from the Bible in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *He has a brother named Seamus who often gets lost and wears a bell around his neck. *He suggested soil as a Christmas gift, one of the many Irish stereotypes surrounding his character. *He is a little socially awkward. *He thinks girls smell better than ham. *He thinks that chicks dig accents. *He is a sophomore this year. *Never tried peanut butter until On My Way. This part of the plot was most likely taken from the fact that before getting his role on Glee, Damian had never tried peanut butter *Competed against Artie to win Sugar's heart for Valentine's day, and succeeded. *Just like Artie, both of them had a crush on Brittany and Sugar. *So far, Tina has had a solo in every Group Number Rory has had a solo in. *Quinn hugged Rory, so they could be friends. *Unlike Damian McGinty, who is northern-irish, Rory is from the Republic of Ireland. *Until The Spanish Teacher , he didn't know the role of pubic hair. *Until Mash Off , he thought "trash talk" means discussing about trash. *He can do falsetto *Since his appearance, he has been absent for 1 episode: Saturday Night Glee-ver *He has not been given any nicknames by Sue *He deems most male members of the Glee club as cool, including Finn Hudson as shown in Pot O' Gold, Mash Off ; Sam Evans in Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Noah "Puck" Puckerman in Heart. *He spent his first Chrismas without his family in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *Is the only male member of New Directions (besides Joe) who has not been said to have lost his virginity. Quotations Gallery Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg Britt rory.jpg uploaded_file20111116-23059-1xzjt0p-0..jpeg rory as itchy1.png|Rory as Itchy the Holiday Elf sam + rory1.png|Sam and Rory rory pot o' gold 1.jpg rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory watching the girls perform "I Kissed a Girl" damianartieplan.jpg|rory 250px-Tumblr_lvr195oYyo1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-27627044-120-67.jpg|Kurt comforting Rory Tumblr ltpc1pdy7z1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg|Rory Flanagan smiling Rory_America.GIF tumblr_lxjg8jF6Jy1r9mw67o2_500.png tumblr_lxjifoxeez1r3v5pw.gif 84003_1324945937299_full.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas tumblr_ly086chkyf1r4y4vxo1_500.gif|We Found Love Dk.jpg Gjjgjg.jpg QqmOgpEiuMpqQFN-236x236-cropped.jpg 250px-Rory_Flanagan_Profile_Pic.jpg|Rory looking good. Brory.jpg 3x13 SugarArtieRory.jpg 420748 281712118555348 212971722096055 802682 214709903 n.jpg H9.png H8.png H4.png H3.png H2.png H1.png Jbmc;g.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-27627044-120-67.jpg Tumblr ly086chkyf1r4y4vxo1 500.gif Heart.png 384386_247236475342342_221377151261608_631381_574764457_n_large.jpg Rorypamphlet.gif Riry michael.jpg redsolocup.gif Roryyyy.jpeg rory.jpeg tumblr_m20ilicgNv1roz5nmo1_500.gif Videos Finn and Rory Scene. thumb|left|300px|Pot O' Gold Promo with Rory. Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory